¿Sexualidad? ¡BUAJ!
by HimeVampireChan
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si tuvieras que hacer un trabajo para la escuela?...¿Y si los personajes de un libro decidieran ayudarte?...Mi primer fic de Twilight, lo realice como un ensayo escolar, no se van a arrepentir, vengan y estudien conmigo, Bella y los Cullen.


Cualli tonalli

**Cualli tonalli!!**

**Que tal aquí les llego yo con una historia, (debo admitir) algo tonta, verán en mi escuela en clase de psicología me pidieron realizar un ensayo (o lo que quisiera hacer) sobre la sexualidad, y se me ocurrió escribir este fic.**

**Ya hace un semestre, que hice uno igual (sobre el psicoanálisis) pero para ese utilice al encantador Edmund Dantes, del conde de Montecristo, ya que me inspiró mucho este libro (que considero mi favorito) **

**En fin en esta ocasión utilice los personajes de un libro que lei hace poco y del cual quede prendada y me volví una gran fan: Este es mi primer fic de TWILIGHT, espero comprendan el por que de lo que escribo, pero sobre todo se diviertan leyendo las tonterías que escribo para aprobar una materia jejeje **

**Por favor, a los fans de este romance vampirico, No sean muy duros conmigo. ¡Recuerden que estoy de su lado!**

**Gracias nuevamente, y espero disfruten la historia, espero sus comentarios y criticas.**

**TWILIGHT y toda la interesante trama de esta historia, no me pertenecen son de la gran Stephenie Meyer **

**¿SEXUALIDAD?... ¡BUAJ!**

Sin duda alguna, sus piernas pesaban, pero eso no la hizo dejar de correr mientras apretaba con fuerza el boleto del metro, su pecho dolía, la garganta le cocía, dándole la horrible sensación de frío y el sabor a sangre. Pero debía, sabía que debía huir cuanto antes. A una velocidad sorprendente metió el ticket en la maquina y continuo su carrera hacia el vagón que ya casi se iba. Sus pisadas se combinaban con el piteo de anden, y justo antes de que las puertas se cerraran, entró llevándose consigo una victoria.

Recargó las manos sobre sus piernas, mientras respiraba con agitación y fijaba la vista en el suelo. Las personas presentes la miraban con reprobación, pero eso no le importo, ahora _estaba a salvo_.

Choco su cabeza en el vidrio de la puerta tras ella, y con lentitud se dejo caer al suelo, mientras cerraba sus ojos enfocándose en el fuerte dolor que ahora sus piernas sentían, pero en sus labios se dibujaba una clara sonrisa.

"¡Estoy a salvo!" repitió en voz baja, mientras estiraba sus piernas por todo el largo del piso, y abría sus ojos lentamente "al fin, a salvo"

Dejo escapar de su boca una risa tranquila, y poniéndose de pie camino con trabajo hacía uno de los asientos vacíos al final del vagón.

Al llegar cruzo sus brazos por sobre la agarradera de frió metal y dejo caer pesadamente su cabeza en ellos, mientras pensaba harta en el asuntó que la había hecho huir:

Un trabajo de Psicología, en el cual debía encuestar a más de 100 estudiantes sobre lo que para ellos era la sexualidad; su boca se contrajo en un mueca extraña y su ceño se frunció.

¡Por ese trabajo, es que estaba en esa posición; por él estaba al borde de la locura!, suspiró mientras oía a su lado la puerta abriéndose en una nueva estación.

Desde hacía casi una semana, lo único que oía a diario, eran respuestas estupidas sobre la sexualidad que se formaba en la mente de sus compañeros, ¡Y por si fuera poco! No faltaba aquel, que tomando su pregunta como una oportunidad, se le insinuaba.

"¡Demonios!" Dijo para sí, mientras rechinaba los dientes llena de ira "¡Es que en lo único que piensan es en sexo!"

Enderezó lentamente la cabeza, mientras por sobre sus brazos veía la estación en la que se encontraba "Solo falta una para Oceanía, mejor me voy parando de una vez"

Mientras cedía su asiento a una señora, y caminaba lentamente hacía la puerta, siguió pensando en su situación; indiferente, miró su propio reflejo en el cristal de la puerta:

Cabello castaño extremadamente corto, ojos cafés oscuros bordeados por ojeras de color morado que sobresalían por la palidez que su piel había mantenido desde hacía un tiempo; la ropa que traía ya no tenía justificación, un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa oscura con tenis, de su hombro derecho colgaba la mochila negra que uso desde inicio del pasado semestre. Sonrió con una ceja alzada, ¡Tan poco tiempo y tanto había cambiado!

Lejos había quedado la chica de cabello largo hasta los hombros, que caminaba alegremente por los pasillos del plantel; en su lugar estaba ahora la chica del reflejo que le devolvía la mirada, el vagón se detuvo y pronto se abrieron las puertas permitiéndole salir.

Sus pies caminaban automáticamente, llevándola de aquí a allá por el largo de la estación, dirigió su mirada hacía el cielo y contemplo que estaba nublado. Bufó en silenció y con una sonrisa, comenzó a subir una gran escalera que la llevaría hacía el otro vagón que tomaría.

"Febrero loco, marzo otro poco y Abril… es el otro" Recitó mientras riendo entre dientes, se detenía al ver que aun no llegaba el metro; distraídamente se comenzó a balancear sobre los pies y tarareaba una melodía, que en ese momento le parecía desconocida.

Era cierto, el día nublado la había alegrado un poco y la melodía, era un vano intento de tranquilizarse, pero era lo único que podía hacer, si esperaba no enloquecer.

"Tantos alumnos, las misma respuestas" Xareni susurró, es que sin duda había hecho la encuesta a más de 50 alumnos, y la respuesta más común que había encontrado era:

"_Ah, si pus mira, la sexualidad… es, pus pues… eh… este, el sexo ¿no?"_

O tampoco faltaban aquellos que querían hacerse los inteligentes y con aires de superioridad decían:

_La sexualidad es aquella que nos distingue en nivel social, cultural y humano, también es a lo que los doctores__** le llamamos**__: el acto sexual._

Un estremecimiento recorrió su espalda, y tratando de tranquilizarse fijo su mirada al otro lado del andén, ¡Mala idea!

"¡Buaj!" Exclamó para sí, al ver frente a ella a una pareja que compartían un beso (Como dirían las abuelitas) de telenovela.

"¡Es que no pueden besarse, sin que parezca que van a comerse el rostro el uno al otro!" Pensó, ya al borde de la histeria, las frases:

_¡Vayan a un hotel! _Ó _¡Hay niños presentes! _Surgieron a su cabeza, pero dando un largo suspiró, miró agradecida que su metro estaba cerca.

Y no es que tuviera algo en contra de los novios que caminaban por la calle, ni mucho menos en que compartieran muestras de cariño, como un beso o un abrazo; pero ¡Necesariamente tenían que hacerlo ver tan repulsivo!

En su vida, los libros habían formado parte importante de su formación y la comunicación con sus papás y abuelos también la habían hecho como era, se había formado con la idea, de que una relación amorosa, debía estar llena de respeto y cariño, de distintas ideas que se combinan para hacerse una sola; su idea de un noviazgo era distinta, a la de los deseos carnales que mucha gente buscaba al tener una relación de tal magnitud.

Sin darse cuenta, había llegado a su estación y lentamente caminó hacía la calle, su rostro se humedeció por completo y sorprendida miró al cielo.

"Esta lloviendo" se dijo mientras caminando lentamente bajo la lluvia, tomaba dirección hacía su casa, en menos de unos minutos había llegado, sin siquiera percatarse de lo mojada que estaba.

"¡Alejandra Moreno!" Grito su mamá, mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza "¡Ya se que te encanta mojarte, y más cuando llueve, pero si te enfermas te advierto que no voy a dejar que faltes a la escuela!"

Xareni sonrió divertida, y asintiendo subió a su cuarto, dejo su mochila en el suelo, junto al escritorio y tomando una toalla comenzó a secarse el cabello, luego tomó una sudadera, se cambio la blusa que traía. Se acercó al tocador mientras tomaba el cepillo, giró el rostro y fijo su mirada en el mueble en donde descansaban sus libros preferidos.

Sonriendo acercó su mano y acarició el dorso de unos tomos negros con letras rojas, "Crepúsculo" y su continuación "Luna nueva" los libros más recientes que había leído, la extraña historia romántica, entre un vampiro y una humana. Edward y Bella, cazador y presa unidos por ¿amor?

Pasada la comida, y después de hacer sus respectivos quehaceres en la casa, Xareni subió a su habitación dispuesta a quebrarse nuevamente la cabeza con el trabajo de sexualidad que le costaba más que nunca, ya que las respuestas obtenidas la habían hecho dudar incluso de lo que ella creía saber. Comenzó a sacar sus cosas y las acomodó en la cama, lentamente se sentó tomando uno de sus cuadernos y mientras comenzaba a garabatear una que otra cosa en la hoja blanca, todo se volvió oscuro.

--

Sintió como su rostro se mojaba con las gotas de agua, y el olor a tierra húmeda le inundo la nariz, ese olor a lluvia que le gustaba tanto.

"Delicioso" pensó mientras llenaba por completo sus pulmones y abría con lentitud los ojos, frente a ella se levantaba un inmenso bosque, el más sorprendente que había visto en sus casi 18 años; y a sus pies estaba la orilla de una carretera, miró a su alrededor sin apresurarse, tratando de encontrar algo que le indicara su localización. La niebla cubría la calle a lo lejos y no podía ver mucho más allá de donde estaba, ese lugar era el escenario perfecto para la típica matanza de una película de terror.

Sonrió divertida recriminándose su actitud, sin duda debería estar muerta de miedo pero ese lugar le parecía tan familiar y seguro, que la idea de permanecer ahí, bajo la lluvia, le agrado.

De pronto un sonido detrás de ella llamó por completo su atención; era como el sonido de los árboles cuando los mueve el viento, pero éste no había soplado y eso la confundió. El agradable sonido de alguien riendo hizo aumentar su curiosidad pero no se movió ni un centímetro de donde estaba. De pronto por entre los árboles salió la silueta de una persona, que sostenía a otra por sobre su espalda, al mirarlos los ojos de Xareni se abrieron de par en par, mientras que su mandíbula caía hasta el suelo.

"Son… son…" comenzó a decir, mientras los recién llegados le sonreían, el chico de cabello castaño claro cargaba con facilidad a su novia de largo cabello castaño oscuro, ambos la miraban divertidos con ojos dorados y cafés, respectivamente "¿Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen?"

"Ahí estas, Xare ¡Te estábamos esperando!" Exclamó Bella mientras con ayuda, bajaba de la espalda de su novio; después de dejarla con delicadeza en el suelo, Edward tomó su mano y juntos caminaron hacía la otra chica presente.

"Te tardaste tanto, que creímos que algo malo te había pasado y temíamos, tener que vengar tu asesinato o algo así" El joven vampiro rió abiertamente, enseñando sus blancos dientes, cautivando a las chicas. Ambas se miraron y sonrieron "Será mejor que nos vayamos de una vez, si quieres ver a Carlisle para que te ayude en tu trabajo"

Xareni lo miró confundida, pero asintió lentamente con la cabeza. A los pocos minutos se encontraba frente al flamante y plateado Volvo de Edward y empujada por Bella, se subió en el asiento trasero. Edward ocupó el asiento de piloto y la chica entró a su lado, en el justo momento en que el joven metió las llaves en el contacto, Bella se giro y sonriendo con una ceja fruncida, miró fijamente a Xareni.

"¡Será mejor que te abroches el cinturón de seguridad!" Xareni no tuvo que oír la advertencia dos veces, con manos temblorosas abrocho firmemente el seguro, si bien había aprendido algo de los libros de Stephenie Meyer, era que a los vampiros les gustaba la velocidad.

Y menos mal que había puesto atención, por que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el coche conducía por la carretera a 170 Km./h, y de pronto estaban pasando por orillas del pueblo de Forks, Washington; en la península de Olimpyc.

El coche conducía con dirección a la casa de los Cullen, la familia compuesta de 7 vampiros de la que formaba parte Edward. A pesar de la música, la tranquilizante "Claro de luna, de Debussy" Xareni pensaba contrariada en lo que significaba lo que estaba viviendo

¿Acaso ya se había vuelto loca? O tal vez, mientras limpiaba la cocina le cayó una olla en la cabeza y ¿se desmayó? Fuera lo que fuera, no estaba muy asustada pero si confundida. Entonces la verdad le llegó como un balde de agua fría.

"Un sueño…" Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, mientras volviendo su mirada al frente, observaba con cuidado a los personajes que se dedicaban sonrisas calidas, el cazador y la presa en una relación fuera de lo normal.

Una sonrisa divertida se dibujo en sus labios, ya eso no la extrañaba, no era la primera vez que soñaba con algún personaje de un libro, si bien hacía menos de un año que le había ocurrido con el gran Conde de Montecristo, el encantador Edmund Dantes, quien le había ayudado para un examen. Por que no dejar que ahora, este vampiro de casi 110 años y una adolescente de 17, le ayudarán con su trabajo de sexualidad.

El Volvo se detuvo sin siquiera sacudirse, y frente a ella la casa de los Cullen hizo su aparición; los tres bajaron en silencio y estuvieron un par de segundos afuera.

"yo… ¡mejor los esperó aquí!" Exclamó Xareni, ganándose unas miradas confundidas por parte de sus nuevos amigos, Bella sonrió comprensivamente mientras se acercaba y recargaba su mano sobre su hombro.

"No te va a pasar nada… "sonrió "son buenas personas" Edward le dedicó una sonrisa amable a Xareni, que de pronto se convirtió en divertida, lo cual no pasó desapercibida por la joven.

"¡No te preocupes, hoy no estamos _sedientos_!" Xareni y Bella se estremecieron al mismo tiempo, pues los ojos dorados de Edward se volvieron oscuros por un par de segundos para después regresar al tono original. Después el chico rió estrepitosamente.

"¡Claro!" Comenzó sarcásticamente Xareni, mientras miraba a Bella "lo más seguro es que se hayan divertido, _jugando_ el fin de semana, con los osos pardos y pumas del bosque"

Los tres rieron mientras caminaban hacía el interior de la casa y Edward decía tranquilamente "si, quedamos muy _satisfechos_"

Entraron en silencio, para ser recibidos por la gran familia del chico, cada uno con sus rostros pálidos y sus ojos dorados bordeados por las profundas ojeras violáceas, de izquierda a derecha estaban:

Carlisle y Esme los "padres", Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper y Alice, "hermanos" del _menor_. Xareni pasó su mirada por cada uno de los perfectos rostros que le sonreían tranquilamente.

"¡Bella, Xareni!" Gritó Alice mientras corría y las abrazaba, ambas chicas sonrieron apenadas "ya deje todo listo para empezar con el trabajo de Xare"

Con cuidado todos se dirigieron a la sala, en donde Xareni contemplo maravillada el hermoso piano de cola que descansaba en una esquina, a ella le dejaron un sillón individual, mientras que cada una de las parejas se sentaban por aparte; Edward y Bella, Carlisle y Esme, Alice y Jasper, y Rosalie y Emmett; Sentía que sobraba.

"Bien…" Comenzó Carlisle, llamando la atención de todos "… ¿Cómo empezamos?" Xareni iba a decir algo, pero Edward se adelanto.

"Xare, quiere saber en si que es la sexualidad, al parecer ya esta muy confundida sobre el asunto" la miró cómicamente mientras mostraba en una sonrisa torcida, uno de sus incisivos.

"¡Edward Cullen, deja de leer mi mente!" La chica miró molesta al vampiro, mientras los demás observaban divertidos "Estupido vampiro psíquico" pensó, esperando a que el chico la oyera y como respuesta solo se ganó una sonrisa burlona y un guiño de ojo. Trayendo consigo un par de hojas Alice se sentó en el piso, a los pies de Xareni.

"Bien, y… ¿Qué crees tú que es la sexualidad?" Preguntó la pequeña, mientras le devolvía la mirada divertida, el cuarto se sumió en un gran silencio, la castaña parecía meditar.

"la verdad, ya ni eso se…" admitió avergonzada mientras recargaba su barbilla sobre su mano "… las respuestas que me han dado, son tan… _carnales_, que ya ni estoy segura de lo que realmente es la sexualidad"

En el cuarto todos se miraron, pero Xareni se percato de que Edward se movía inquieto en su asiento mientras Bella tomaba su mano confundida, por el rostro contrariado del chico, ambas se dieron cuenta, que cada uno de los presentes debían estar "meditando" sobre las respuestas carnales de las que les había hablado. Bella y Xareni se miraron por unos momentos antes de reírse estrepitosamente.

"Ya no es tan divertido leer mentes, cierto Edward" comentó divertida Xareni, mientras fijaba sus ojos en el vampiro y Bella reía por lo bajo.

La mirada molesta que le propino el chico, la animo a continuar con el sueño, después de todo hace mucho que no soñaba, ni que se divertía tanto. En el cuarto todos se miraron avergonzados al ver la difícil situación en la que habían puesto al _menor_ de los Cullen.

"bien ya basta" Exclamo sonriente Esme, mientras observaba apenada a su _primogénito, _que le devolvía una sonrisa amorosa "Xareni, en serio ¿no se te ocurre nada, no recuerdas nada que nos pueda ayudar?"

Nuevamente la atención se centro en la chica, que recordando las clases de psicología trataba de encontrar alguna respuesta. Y entonces lo recordó, y por la expresión en el rostro de Edward, el ya sabía lo que iba a decir; Bella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

"¡Deja de leer la mente de Xareni!" Lo regaño, con un aire que pretendía ser severo, pero ambos se miraron y sonrieron de forma tranquila y calida.

"Sabes que no puedo controlar mis propios poderes, Bella" Respondió Cullen mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la chica, y sonreía contrariado, ambos rieron en silencio y nuevamente esperaron a que su amiga hablara.

"Recuerdo que en clase, el maestro mencionó que la sexualidad se separaba en etapas: reproductividad, genero, vinculación afectiva y erotismo" Emmett silbo de manera insinuante por el ultimo termino, provocando que todos (menos Carlisle y Esme) rieran estrepitosamente.

"Saben perfectamente a que se refiere Xareni con eso, ¿verdad, Emmett, Rose?" Exclamó Jasper mientras sosteniendo su estomago miraba a sus hermanos, la comisura de los labios de Rosalie se curvaron en una sonrisa picara.

"¿Celoso?" Preguntó la chica vampiro mientras hacia un ademán de su mano hacía Alice, que comprendiendo inflo una mejilla en forma de puchero. A lo que Jasper respondió con una mirada fulminante.

"Ya veremos, si me sigues mirando de esa forma Jazz… cuando tengas que _caminar_ de la escuela hasta la casa todos los días por que yo no te voy a dejar subir a mi BMW"

Jasper se encogió de hombros "Puedo _correr_" respondió retando a su_ hermana_.

Pero Carlisle lo miró severamente y atrajo su atención. "Lo siento Jasper, pero tendrías que caminar como un humano al menos hasta medio camino, después de salir o entrar a la escuela; no podemos arriesgarnos a que alguien te vea" Todos rieron por la expresión en el rostro del chico, no cabía duda de que Rosalie era la mejor pensando en torturas y castigos.

"Empecemos con reproductividad" sugirió Alice tratando de continuar, mientras miraba de reojo a Jasper que estaba muy callado y a Edward que escuchaba todo lo que el rubio pensaba. Bella y Xareni fueron el centro de atención en esta ocasión.

"Explíquennos ustedes que es eso, ya que como sabrán los vampiros no podemos reproducirnos, a menos que mordamos a alguien y le pasemos nuestra ponzoña" Dijo Esme mientras, todos escrutaban con los ojos a las chicas que intercambiaban miradas nerviosas la una con la otra.

"pues en si, es solo a eso a lo que se refiere…" Comenzó Bella, mientras se sentía sonrojar "… a tener hijos, al acto sexual y a sus consecuencias, así como los métodos anticonceptivos que se usan hoy en día"

Alice apuntó con una fina letra en las hojas de papel, mientras Jasper ya fuera de sus pensamientos la miraba atentó, Rosalie se movió inquieta en su asiento.

"¡Vaya si serán tontos!" Exclamó mientras poniéndose de pie caminaba hacia Bella y Xareni, y las apuntaba acusadoramente "¡Son humanos, que más pueden pedir… si… si yo fuera humano, no tendría que usar nada, ninguno de esos métodos, tendría una familia, muchos hijos!"

La rubia callo ipso facto, mientras todos en el cuarto la observaban sorprendidos, entonces una mano tomó la suya y Emmett la condujo al sillón, para sentarla junto a él.

"Eso es cierto Rose" Dijo una voz llamando su atención, cuando levantó la vista Xareni le sonreía con timidez "… Sin duda sería así, pero créeme esos métodos sirven para más cosas que para impedir un embarazo; esos métodos pueden salvarte la vida"

La rubia bajo la cabeza "¿Salvarte de que?" pensó.

"De todo aquello que _nosotros_ no conocemos…" Respondió Edward al haber leído la mente de la chica "…Cuando yo aun era humano, las enfermedades eran muy pocas y no tenían tanta importancia como ahora. El tiempo pasa, y las cosas cambian Rose; ¡ahora es mucho más peligroso, en especial para un humano!"

El silencio inundó aquella habitación, las manos de Rosalie se crisparon y se cerraron fuertemente en dos puños, uno de los cuales era estrechado por Emmett… tantos años, tanto tiempo con la apariencia de una estudiante, los mismos cursos en distintas escuelas y jamás se había puesto a pensar en eso. La mirada de la chica vampiro se cruzo con la de ambas humanas y el rencor a los mortales, desapareció.

Jasper hacía un tremendo esfuerzo controlando los sentimientos en la habitación para que todo estuviera más tranquilo, y Emmett decidió apoyarlo.

"¿Se podría considerar un ejemplo de método anticonceptivo al hecho, de que Edward y Bella, no lleguen a más que un beso?" El corpulento vampiro rió con fuerza, al igual que Jasper que se dejo caer hacia atrás mientras sujetaba su estomago, olvidando por completo su tarea de controlar el ambiente de la habitación, Xareni y Alice se miraron sonrientes con una ceja fruncida y juntó con Carlisle y Esme, observaron la reacción de los aludidos.

Bella estaba como un tomate, y dado que en la habitación solamente se oían dos palpitares de corazón (el de Xareni y el suyo) el propio sobresalió, dando fuertes y rápidos golpeteos contra su pecho, Edward se había quedado quieto en el sillón, mientras apretaba con fuerza la mandíbula y dejaba salir un gruñido desde el interior de su garganta. El verlos actuar de esa manera, no era nada nuevo, pero a todos les pareció cómico.

"¡O vamos Edward!, bien lo dijo Xareni" Comentó tranquilamente Rosalie "un método anticonceptivo, te puede salvar la vida: el hecho de que tu y Bella no lleguen a más, es por que _no quieres hacerle daño_ y sería muy peligroso"

Edward gruño nuevamente mientras tomaba la calida mano de Bella, entre sus níveos dedos. La chica se sobresalto tanto, que los vampiros presentes escucharon a su corazón dar un respingo para después volver a latir con fuerza, lo que hizo que Emmett y Jasper, volvieran a romper en fuertes carcajadas.

"Pero si Edward quisiera transformar a Bella, tal vez solo así podrían llegar a…" Agregó insinuante Jasper, mientras dirigía miradas a los presentes, pero de pronto Edward se puso de pie, y con los ojos oscuros recorrió la habitación.

"¡Yo no trasformare a Bella!" Grito mientras tenso, volvía a tomar la mano de la castaña "¡La **amó** demasiado como para condenar su alma a vagar por toda una eternidad!"

El silencio se hizo total, y las antiguas risas se trasformaron en ecos a lo largo de la casa. Xareni miraba nerviosa sus manos que no dejaban de moverse incomodas en su regazo, aunque sabía todo de lo que estaban hablando (pues prácticamente leyó cada uno de los libros 4 o 5 veces) no podía evitar sentirse fuera de lugar, sus ojos recorrieron el piso hasta que dio con la espalda de Alice que apuntaba cada una de las cosas que ocurrían en aquella habitación.

Edward se había vuelto a sentar, y ahora en silencio buscaba obtener el control sobre si mismo, Bella apretó cariñosamente su mano, conciente de lo difícil que le era hablar de su transformación (algo que sin duda iba a tener que hacer). Xareni observaba atenta a los seres que componían esa familia.

A lo largo de su existencia habían tenido que fingir, fingían ser una familia adoptiva, compuesta de dos padres y sus cinco hijos. Jasper y Rosalie fingían ser los "gemelos" Hale, y Edward ser el "menor" de los hijos Cullen, aunque fuera el primero en ser _trasformado_ por Carlisle.

Además cada uno tenía a su pareja, Rosalie y Emmett estaban casados desde hacia décadas, y Alice y Jasper habían sido pareja incluso antes de conocerse y ahora Edward había encontrado a Bella.

¡Hablando de familias y relaciones complejas, esto se llevaba el premio! Pero se _querían_, se querían después de tanto tiempo y ahora soñaban con hacer parte a Bella de la familia vampírica que componían. Para así ser 8 hasta la eternidad.

Xareni sonrió para sus adentros, mientras apretando firmemente sus manos pensaba con una extraña calidez en su interior "¿Relación afectiva?... eso es quedarse corto, pero sin duda hay **sentimientos** en este lugar, y eso es lo que hace de una casa un verdadero hogar"

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos dorados de Edward, que estaba conciente de lo que la chica pensaba, el vampiro sonrió afectuosamente para después fijar nuevamente su mirada hacia la familia, que estaba realmente tensa.

"¿Y que más falta por decir?" Cambio Carlisle de tema, ya que por lo distraído que estaba Jasper era la manera más rápida de tranquilizar el ambiente.

Xareni inclino su cuerpo y se asomó por sobre el hombro de Alice, la morena volvió su mirada y sonriendo le mostró la hoja en donde escribía.

En la parte superior estaban escritas cada una de las etapas en las que se dividía la sexualidad, con su pálido dedo Alice señalo las 2 que faltaban y girando nuevamente su rostro respondió:

"Erotismo y Genero" Un nuevo silbido salió de los labios de Emmett, haciendo que la tensión del cuarto se esfumará transformándose en fuertes carcajadas.

"Empecemos con Erotismo ya que le entusiasma tanto a Emmett" Comentó divertido Carlisle, mientras el mencionado asentía repetidas veces provocando más risas en el cuarto.

"¡Es uno de mis temas favoritos!" Comentó mientras insinuante veía a su esposa, que reía con una mano cubriendo su boca, los rostros de las dos humanas presentes se sonrojaron por completo.

"Eso nos quedo muy claro…" Exclamó Alice mientras sonreía de una forma acusadora "… cuando los encontramos _abrazándose _contra el pobre piano de Edward"

Emmett se encogió de hombros y Rosalie rió tranquilamente, mientras que Edward frunció el ceño al recordar lo sucedido, nadie tocaba su piano más que él.

"lamentamos que el tema sea tan…placentero" Respondió con sencillez la rubia mientras besaba la mejilla de su esposo que reía de manera distraída.

"En si es eso a lo que se refiere el erotismo ¿No?" La voz de Esme llamó la atención de todos, dejando por unos segundos las bromas de lado "El placer, es la única razón y meta que hay"

Edward se movió inquieto nuevamente, Bella lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona al igual que Xareni, el don de leer la mente era el peor castigo en esos momentos.

La familia Cullen nuevamente _meditaba _sobre el erotismo, y en sí para el joven vampiro era incomodo dado que a pesar de sus 110 años, (antes de conocer a Bella) jamás había besado a nadie, ni mucho menos había pensado en llegar a más.

Las dos humanas, intercambiaron una mirada divertida para que después ambas rodaran los ojos y cambiaran sus rostros de dirección. Xareni fijo su mirada en uno de los muebles que adornaban la habitación y en él, observó una foto muy antigua de la familia, parecía ser de antes de que conocieran a Emmett, Alice y Jasper; en el marco se observaban a un Carlisle, Esme, Edward y Rosalie, vestidos de la manera antigua, trajes y vestidos de sastre, sombreritos y sombrillas, guantes y relojes de bolsillo, simplemente lucían hermosos con su natural palidez y la moda de 1900. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a pensar, y se dio cuenta que estos vampiros eran completamente diferentes a los seres de la noche de otros libros.

La familia Cullen podía salir de día, y no debían dormir en ataúdes incómodos (idea estupida, si se tomaba en cuenta que ellos no podían dormir), sentían un completo desagrado por la idea de beber sangre humana, por lo que se mantenían en una "dieta" de sangre animal y por ultimo, ellos eran "normales"

"¿A que te refieres con "normales", Xareni?" Preguntó alguien sacando a la castaña de sus pensamientos, al girar la cabeza pudo percatarse de que Edward nuevamente había escuchado lo que pensaba, se maldijo interiormente. ¡El hecho de que Edward pudiera saber lo que pensaba era bastante frustrante, era bueno saber que no podía leer los pensamientos de Bella, de lo contrario la relación entre esos dos sería todo un caos!

"A que me refiero sobre ¿Qué? Edward" Retó Xareni tratando de calmarse, el chico contrajo sus labios en una sonrisa divertida.

"A que mi familia y yo somos _normales_" Respondió el castaño como quien no quiere la cosa, Carlisle y los demás esperaron interesados, por la respuesta.

El rostro de Xareni se sonrojo involuntariamente, mientras trataba de no pensar para que Edward no lo pudiera saber. Más las miradas eran persistentes, un tic peligroso y permanente comenzaba a formarse en su cien y no estaba segura de poder aguantar mucho tiempo así.

Dando un suspiro, relajo sus hombros y alejando su mirada de la familia, decidió dar a conocer sus opiniones.

"Leer es una de las pocas adicciones que tengo" comenzó de manera lenta e insegura, mientras todos los presentes la escrutaban con la mirada ¡¿Y eso que tenía que ver?!

"Desde siempre, me he permitido estar rodeada de libros de distintos autores, cada uno de los cuales leo con sumo cuidado para poder comprender todo" Bella sintió una gran estima por la chica, ambas tenían algo en lo que se parecían y eso la hizo esperar con más paciencia la respuesta que trataba de darles. Las manos de Xareni se movían inquietas por sobre los posabrasos del sillón, y eso mantenía bastante interesados a los vampiros.

"Hace poco leí los libros de una mujer que es conocida por sus historias de vampiros, ¡es muy famosa y una de las favoritas del genero! Pero… los vampiros que ella muestra… bueno la mayoría, son bastante ejem… peculiares. Bueno lo que trato de decir, es que ustedes son bastante normales respecto a los… los… bueno, a sus preferencias… sexuales"

¡Ahí estaba, lo había dicho! Un silencio sepulcral lleno la habitación y con él, un gran vació se dio origen en el estomago de la chica. Sin más, después de unos segundos que para Xareni fueron eternos, todos comenzaron a reír estrepitosamente, haciendo que la chica levantará la mirada sorprendida y llena de confusión.

"¡Solo era eso!" Exclamó al borde de las lagrimas Emmett mientras sujetaba a Rosalie, que se aferraba a su pecho mientras se doblaba de la risa. Jasper se retorcía en el suelo mientras que a su lado Alice se abrazaba a sí misma y cubría su boca con la palma de la mano. Frente a ella, Carlisle y Esme reían con más calma, la mujer no podía evitar mandarle miradas cariñosas a la invitada que tenía una mirada llena de confusión. Por su lado Edward mordía sus labios para no soltar una fuerte carcajada que provocaba que su pecho se inflara, Bella negaba tranquilamente con la cabeza y sonreía, sabiendo de antemano el sentimiento que Xareni debía tener, no por algo ella misma había sido blanco de las bromas de los "hermanos" Cullen.

Después de un par de segundos, las risas cesaron permitiendo que la confusión de Xareni corriera libre por la habitación, Alice se puso de pie y sentándose delicadamente al lado de la chica, sonrió con calma.

"Te refieres a la idea, de que los vampiros somos capaces de enamorarnos de los de nuestro propio sexo ¿no?" Comenzó con su delicada voz de soprano, mientras movía la mano en el aire con indiferencia, mientras Xareni asentía con la cabeza lentamente.

"Por que somos tan hermosos, que hasta el amor y deseo carnal surge con aquel que te dio la _no vida_, haciéndolo tu maestro, tu padre y tu amante" Citó "dramáticamente" Rosalie mientras contenía una carcajada más. El ceño de Xareni comenzó a fruncirse de poco a poco.

"Si así fuera, Carlisle y Edward serian más que "padre e hijo" Agregó Jasper, mientras un estremecimiento cruzaba por la espalda de Bella y Xareni al pensar en tan simple idea.

"No dudamos que haya vampiros que tengan distintos "gustos" Comenzó Carlisle mientras sonreía comprensivamente a las humanas "es como con los humanos."

"Los humanos y los vampiros no somos tan diferentes respecto a _Genero_" Comenzó Edward mientras se encogía de hombros "También nos podemos considerar como: Hombres y mujeres, nuestros cuerpos (a pesar de la palidez y las ojeras) son idénticos a cuando aun _vivíamos_ así que aun conservamos nuestros sistemas reproductivos; se nos puede considerar como masculino y femenino socialmente y los gustos son tan variados como los de una persona normal, así que no le veo la razón a darle vueltas al tema de los homosexuales y heterosexuales"

Xareni asintió ya un poco más calmada, era cierto, los humanos también podían tener distintos gustos y ser considerados de un genero en especial, ahora que lo pensaba era tan normal el hecho de que en los libros se consideraran relaciones homo, como en la vida real; ya todo era tan normal.

Un sonido cerca de su oído la hizo volver el rostro, el rasgueo de una pluma sobre la hoja de papel era suave pero notorio, miró a Alice que después de apuntar algo le sonrió y entregó la hoja blanca que tenía en sus manos.

"Ya tienes tu trabajo" concluyo antes de levantarse de su lugar y estirar su cuerpo de una manera delicada y llamativa, como el de un felino. Xareni la miró incrédula, y pasando sus ojos al papel, leyó frente de ella cada una de las notas que la morena había hecho.

"Es cierto, ya mencionamos cada una de las etapas de la sexualidad que nos habías dicho" Exclamó una voz detrás de ella, al girarse observó asombrada a la familia Cullen que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, leían por sobre su hombro.

"Creó que los ejemplos que Alice apuntó, son más que suficientes" afirmó Carlisle mientras colocando su mano sobre la cabeza de la mencionada, sonreía "creo que con eso tendrás para tu trabajo"

Xareni asintió y se dio cuenta, que ya era hora de irse, por más que le hubiese gustado continuar ahí, pero como siempre dicen "lo bueno debe terminar"

Lentamente se puso de pie, y seguida de la familia vampírica llegó hasta la puerta, después de estrechar la mano de Carlisle, recibir un fuerte abrazo por parte de Esme y Emmett, y una sonrisa de parte de Rosalie y Jasper; Xareni se acercó a Alice que sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzo sobre ella para abrazarla con cariño.

"vas a tener una buena calificación, Xare" Susurró en su oído, para después separarse y correr al lado de Jasper, la castaña comprendió que la chica había usado su poder de ver el futuro para tener una premonición sobre lo que sería de su trabajo y ver que tal le iba a ir.

Asintiendo y con una gran sonrisa, Xareni salió de la casa de los Cullen seguida de Edward y Bella.

"Creó que es aquí donde nos despedimos" Bella sonrió y estrecho la mano de Edward mientras con la que estaba libre hacia un ademán de despedida, Xareni asintió e imitando el movimiento de la mano se despidió de la chica, para después pasar su mirada hacia el rostro del joven vampiro, que sonriendo se despedía con la mirada.

La castaña sonrió y fijando sus ojos en los dorados del joven pensó con todas sus fuerzas:

"¡Gracias por la ayuda, Edward dale las gracias a todos!" El chico asintió casi de forma imperceptible "…y por favor, ¡por favor, Edward ya no seas tan cabezota!"

Edward comprendió que Xareni se refería al tema de la trasformación de Bella, y frunció el ceño; la chica se dio vuelta y mientras se despedía entre risas se introdujo en el bosque para ya no salir.

--

Un suave golpeteo en la ventana la despertó, cuando abrió sus ojos lo único que percibió fue aquel delicioso olor a lluvia. Xareni observó a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que continuaba en su cuarto, había comenzado a llover y tenía las ventanas abiertas de par en par, pero eso no le importo. Permaneció tumbada unos segundos más mientras recordaba lo que había soñado, una delicada sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y tomando una pluma comenzó a escribir en su cuaderno:

Hay tres cosas de las que estoy completamente segura:

**Primera:** Debo dejar los libros de ficción.

**Segunda:** La sexualidad, y todo lo referente a ella ya no me aburre.

**Tercera:** no puedo esperar para entregar mi trabajo mañana.

Después de sonreír nuevamente se puso de pie, y prendió la computadora para realizar bien el trabajo, solo podía esperar a ver si la premonición de Alice, sobre su calificación, era cierta; Aunque ella jamás apostaría contra alguien que puede ver el futuro.

**Gracias nuevamente nos veremos después!**

**Tlazohcamati huel miac!!**


End file.
